


Rock and Roll Is Here to Stay  [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfics (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Jem and the Holograms
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Femslash, Mind Games, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Rant, Rock Stars, Rock and Roll, unapologetic narcissism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfics
Summary: Pizzazz doesn't ever apologize for who she is, which makes her life so much more fun.Includes: Pizzazz's thoughts on what makes music good or bad, and what makes sex good or bad. Femslash. Enemy!sex. Profane language.Podfic of the story by storiesfortravellers.
Relationships: Pizzazz/Jerrica
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Pioneer Podfic, VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	Rock and Roll Is Here to Stay  [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rock and Roll Is Here to Stay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/298393) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



## ROCK AND ROLL IS HERE TO STAY

| 

## STREAMING

  


## DOWNLOAD

  * [[mp3]](https://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/rock%20and%20roll%20is%20here%20to%20stay.mp3) right click and save as
  * **Size:** 4.33MB MB | **Duration:** 7:18



## CREDITS

  * **Author:** storiesfortravellers
  * **Reader:** tinypinkmouse
  * **Cover artist:** tinypinkmouse

  
---|---


End file.
